This invention relates generally to lawnmowers, and in particular, to a device for deflecting grass clippings and other debris from the air intake of a conventional lawnmower.
Lawnmowers are available in a wide variety of configurations including manually operated and engine driven. Engine driven lawnmowers typically utilize an air cooled combustion engine having a crankshaft coupled to rotatable blades such that the crankshaft rotates the blades in response to operation of the engine. In order to dissipate the heat generated by the engine during operation, air is passed over the cylinders and the crankcase of the engine. To maximize the cooling effect, a fan or blower is incorporated in the flywheel of the engine and used to direct a cooling stream of air across the cylinders and other parts of the engine. In order to direct the cooling stream of air across the desired portions of the engine, an air intake port is provided.
It can be appreciated that during operation of the lawnmower, debris such as grass clippings, small leaves, dirt and other foreign matter may enter the air intake port and collect on the surface of the engine. The build-up of foreign matter on the engine decreases the effects of the cooling air stream on the engine. In fact, the build-up of foreign matter may insulate the engine from the air stream causing the possible overheating and premature wear of the engine.
In order to reduce the possibility of build-up of foreign matter on the engine, an air intake screen is often positioned over the air intake port of a lawnmower. The air intake screens may be fixed or operatively connected to the fan for rotational movement therewith. While on air intake screen decreases the build-up of foreign matter on the surface of the engine, foreign matter may still pass through the air intake screen and build-up on the surface of the engine. Hence, a simple and inexpensive device for further reducing the foreign matter that enters the air intake port of a conventional lawnmower is highly desirable.
Therefore, it is a primary object and feature of the present invention to provide a device for reducing the amount of foreign matter that passes into the air intake of a conventional lawnmower.
It is a further object and feature of the present invention to provide a device for reducing the amount of foreign matter that passes into the air intake of a conventional lawnmower that is simple to utilize and inexpensive to manufacture.
It is a still further object and feature of the present invention to provide a device for reducing the amount of foreign matter that passes into the air intake that may be incorporated for use with a plurality of prior lawnmowers.
In accordance with the present invention, a screen is provided for deflecting foreign matter from the inlet port of a rotary lawnmower having an engine. As is conventional, the engine draws air through the inlet port. The screen includes a central hub and a plurality of support ribs operatively connected to the central hub. The ribs define first and second sides of the screen. A deflection rib projects from the first side of the screen.
The first side of the screen terminates at an outer periphery. The first deflection rib has an outer end that terminates adjacent to outer periphery of the first side and an inner end that terminates adjacent to central hub. It is contemplated that the first deflection rib be generally arcuate. The screen may also include a second deflection rib that projects from the first side of the screen. The second deflection rib has an outer end that terminates adjacent the outer periphery of the first side and an inner end radially spaced from the central hub. Similar to the first deflection rib, the second deflection rib may be generally arcuate.
In accordance with a further aspect of the present invention, an improvement in the lawnmower having an engine and an air intake screen is provided. The air intake screen is positioned adjacent the engine to allow the engine to draw air through the air intake screen to cool the engine during the operation thereof. The air intake screen includes a central portion, a radially outer portion, first and second sides, and a plurality of apertures therethrough. The improvement includes a first deflection rib projecting from the first side of the air intake screen. A second deflection rib also projects from the first side of the air intake screen. The second deflection rib is positioned at a location circumferentially spaced from the first deflection rib.
The first and second deflection ribs have inner and outer ends and are generally arcuate. The inner ends of the deflection ribs are positioned adjacent to the central portion of the air intake screen and the outer ends of the deflection ribs are positioned adjacent to the outer portion of the air intake screen. A third deflection rib may project from the first side of the air intake screen at a location between the first and second deflection ribs. The third deflection rib has a terminal end adjacent the outer portion of the air intake screen and may be generally arcuate.
In accordance with a still further aspect of the present invention, an air intake screen is provided for deflecting foreign matter away from an air intake passageway of a lawnmower. The lawnmower includes an engine that draws air through the air intake passageway during the operation thereof. The air intake screen includes a central hub and a disc-shaped member projecting from the central hub. The member terminates at an outer periphery and includes first and second sides having apertures therebetween for allowing for the flow of air therethrough. A first deflection rib projects from the first side of the member.
The first deflection rib has an outer end that terminates adjacent the outer periphery of the member and an inner end that terminates adjacent the central hub. The first deflection rib may be generally arcuate. A second deflection rib may also project from the first side of the member. The second deflection rib includes an outer end that terminates adjacent the outer periphery of the member and an inner end radially spaced from the central hub. Similar to the first deflection rib, the second deflection rib may be generally arcuate.